


秘密

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 19





	秘密

*ooc  
*不做人 小白虎  
*可怜间谍惨遭被日

****  
夏之光是一名间谍。  
他从小就受过特殊训练，让他可以适应任何任务。这一次他的任务是潜伏在当地著名的军火商任豪的帮派内，收集他们走私军火的重要证据，并找出跟任豪有过合作的其他黑手党头目。  
夏之光已经在这个黑手党内当打手一年了，他目前得到的信息已经足够给任豪定罪。另外，他还掌握了跟任豪通商的其余三个人的资料，分别是城府深厚的政客张颜齐，Y财团继承人焉栩嘉和XK物流集团小少爷何洛洛。现在夏之光只需要找到接头人将证据交出去，便能让这四个魔头绳之以法。  
可在之间，他遇到了他万万想不到的事情。

****  
当夏之光把资料交给接头人的时候，四周突然冲出些黑衣人来，他不知所措的看向本该是同伴的接头人，对方却被那群黑衣人保护了起来，此时夏之光才意识到，接头人被敌方给收买了。  
人数过多他无法逃跑，只好掏枪开始战斗，神奇的是，那些黑衣人都没有选择开枪，都是一个个往他身上扑，大概是下了命令要留活口。夏之光用枪打死了一部分，开辟了一条道路开始逃跑，中途间又跟几个人撕打起来，可最后还是寡不敌众，被按到了地上。夏之光还是很生猛，组织告诉过他，任务失败就立刻自杀。他卯足了劲准备咬断自己的舌头，却被人塞了什么东西进嘴里，还把他打昏了。等他醒过来的时候，一切都变了一个样。  
他的双手被人挂在仓库的铁钩子上，双脚离地让他立刻开始恐慌，嘴里也被塞了口球，羞耻的口水顺着嘴角滴落，痛觉恢复他感觉浑身刺痛不已，睁开看见的，是那四个被他收集了信息的人。  
“听说你准备咬舌自尽啊，周宇航？”任豪挑着眉说着，一脸的坏笑，“对了，该叫你夏之光，我都叫顺口了，谁叫你跟着我都一年了呢？”  
任豪走过去，从夏之光怒目看着他，用力的想动起身子给任豪一脚，却发现自己浑身无力，腿都抬不起来。任豪取下他的口球，拍了拍他酸胀的脸颊，此刻夏之光连咬舌头的力气都没有了，浑身每一处肌肉，都像融化了一般。  
“你对…我…做了…什么……”  
“一剂溶肌针而已，怎么样，感觉浑身都放松了是不是？”  
任豪大笑起来，其他人也开始跟着他一起笑，夏之光觉得他们在侮辱自己，羞怒的闭上了眼睛。该杀杀吧，那些东西接头人应该已经跟他们说的差不多了，夏之光一副视死如归的模样，让任豪露出了饶有兴趣的微笑。  
“还有什么话要说的吗？”  
“你们这群……丑恶的家伙…我不会屈服的……”  
夏之光用尽全力说道，却突然觉得身后有些不对劲。他想要回头却不能，只看见一双手解开了他的皮扣，脱下了他的长裤，他的下体暴露在空气中，任豪伸手隔着内裤把玩起夏之光的性器，这该死的溶肌针，为什么快感还是这么有存在感。  
“唉，这腿有淤青了，真可惜。”  
焉栩嘉一脸遗憾的说着，手开始上下抚摸夏之光的细白长腿，还用力的拍打了几下夏之光的屁股，这种侮辱性的动作让夏之光立刻皱起了眉头，用尽全力想去踹焉栩嘉。  
虽然发力困难，但还是踹着了，可下一秒他就被降下来，脚触地的那瞬间，任豪捧起了他的脸，强硬的把手指塞进他的嘴里，压着他的舌根，感受着夏之光干呕时的吞咽。  
“恐怕你还不清楚自己的处境，小家伙。”  
任豪恶劣的玩弄着夏之光的舌头，他难耐的扭动起身子，焉栩嘉却从后面抱住了他，去脱他的内裤。夏之光几乎没力气反抗，但还是像条垂死的蛇那般扭着，却在那群男人眼里成了讨好，都露出了有些微妙的眼神。  
内裤被拽下来的那瞬间，四个男人都围了上来，分不清是谁的手都在他身上游走着，让他羞耻到颤抖，突然，他那细嫩的大腿内侧被手掐住，将他托举起来，那淡粉色的性器和私处，就这么暴露在空气中。  
手指被扯出，伸向了那为被人触及过得私处，夏之光本想叫，却被谁抱着脑袋吻了过去，纤长的眉毛扇的他脸颊发痒，分神之间，手指就这么插了进去。  
“啊……你们要……做什么！”  
“操你啊，小宝贝儿，没看到我在帮你扩张吗？你天赋异禀呢，吃的很紧，还出水儿呢~”  
“还剃了毛的，哈哈哈，真干净，这不明摆着骚吗？”  
“小白虎呢，还有何洛洛你别亲了，我想看看表情。”  
舌头被放开的时候，生理上的反感和厌恶让夏之光条件性的流泪，他从小就被训练，什么苦他都吃过，却落到这般田地，对他简直是最大的侮辱，像噩梦一般压的他喘不上气。  
看着夏之光哭了，男人们也更激动了，有人剥开了夏之光的上衣，让他露出漂亮的胸脯肉和淡粉色的乳尖，焉栩嘉舔了舔嘴，就直接吸了上去，夏之光淫叫一声，换来任豪在他体内猛压了几下腺体，双重刺激让他扬起天鹅一般的脖颈，那粉色的性器也乖乖的探起头。  
“真是绝景，我们该早点下手才对。”  
“他上次跟着任豪来我家办事我就想操他。”  
“轮得到你的，先让大哥来，为操他还死了人的。”  
乳头被男人们玩弄着，又捻又舔，可这般粗暴的动作，却让夏之光的乳尖充血站起，一股酥酥麻麻的快感在胸膛炸开，夏之光忍不住的呻吟着，一副隐忍的可怜样，又被体内的按压刺激的一个劲的喘，性器不争气的淌着水。  
“他乳头很敏感唉，很适合开发。”  
“有的是时间呢，这才第一次呢，得让他爱上做爱。”  
“洛洛，去拿瓶润滑剂进来，扩张的差不多了。”  
任豪下令，那群饿狼立刻眼红，夏之光身上最后的布料也被撕碎丢下，姿势被重新调整，他的双腿也被铁链固定拉开到两个方向，屁股高高翘起，粉红色的穴口一张一闭，他耻辱垂下头，看着男人们的皮鞋，听着那刺耳的嘲笑声。  
真是生不如死。  
性器进入的时候，夏之光还是没忍住乱动起来，这太耻辱了，他还没被谁这么对待过。任豪看他这么不老实，便掐着他的腰一鼓作气将性器插了进去，夏之光几乎是尖叫出声，交合处也滴下了几滴血。任豪似乎还不过瘾的重重顶了顶腰，夏之光呜呜咽咽的，旁边的人立刻注意到他刚刚发生了什么。  
他射了。  
以这般粗暴的方式，流血的方式，他居然射了。夏之光哭成泪人，被不知是谁的男人托起脸来亲吻，接吻是最好的止痛药，舌头纠缠着他暂时忘却了疼痛，笑声敲打着他的耳膜，任豪开始律动起来，没有支撑点的夏之光开始前后摇摆起来。  
“里面可真热情啊，小家伙。”  
任豪像蛇一样压在他身上说着，何洛洛调侃着他哭起来的样子很好看，张颜齐和焉栩嘉玩弄着他的乳头和性器，让那处刚软下来的地方又挺立起来，未经人事的夏之光哪禁得起这般挑逗，他自渎都很少，更何况这样激烈的性事。  
张颜齐玩弄着他翘起的性器，用手指挠搔那流水不止的铃口，这种强刺激让夏之光浑身一阵阵发麻，任豪也被他突然收缩的壁肉绞的面露难色，只能拍打着夏之光浑圆的屁股，叫他放松。  
一个人在他身后坏心眼的整根抽出又整根刺入，一个人手法娴熟的玩弄着他的性器，乳尖和嘴巴也没被放过，夏之光羞耻的闭上眼睛，发出痛楚又欢愉的呻吟，四个男人恶劣的笑着，对他的肉体评头论足，肉体拍打的声音像鞭子一样抽在夏之光心里，他恨不得马上杀死这群把他当性玩具挑逗的恶心男人们。  
溶肌针的威力让他四肢很难动弹，每一次挣扎都让他更加虚弱，全身的重量全部垂在那根捆着他手的铁链，虽然四个人也会给他一点点支撑，但是他还是没有安全感，像是迷路待宰的羔羊。  
剧烈的顶撞让他不停地掉眼泪，碍于面子他大多都是小声抽泣，除非男人们刻意去捉弄他的敏感点，他才会忍不住叫出声。任豪调侃他的叫声像猫，何洛洛却说像他家养的那只小泰迪发了情，焉栩嘉坏心眼的说要给夏之光戴项圈穿乳钉，吓得夏之光惊慌失措的抬起头，又被张颜齐抱着强吻，吻到缺氧才松开。  
“他真的很漂亮，国防局都好这口吗？”  
“只是他而已，咱们收买的那个还不是丑的跟鬼似的。”  
“当间谍可惜咯，给咱们当宠物怎么样，我给你订做个带钻的项圈，爬起来叮当响，哈哈哈！”  
他们拖着夏之光的脸欣赏着，那垂着泪珠的睫羽突然猛烈的颤动了一下，他的面色通红，开始难耐的蹭着张颜齐拖着他脸的手，三人看到任豪挑起得意的坏笑，便知道他找到了夏之光的敏感点。  
任豪开始朝着那一处猛攻，其余的人也开始玩弄起夏之光的胸肉，亲吻他的嘴唇，却迟迟不碰他的性器。难以承受的快感压在耻骨难以发泄，他开始往别人怀里蹭，似乎在恳求。夏之光不知道他此刻的表情有多么淫乱，投欢送抱的样子让人想把他一口吞掉，他无措的喘息着，甚至自己扭动腰去撞任豪的胯骨，对方越是侮辱他，拍打他的臀肉，他就越兴奋。  
“真是个骚婊子。”  
屈辱和痛楚被席卷而来的快感冲散，欲望得到了释放，夏之光双目失神，被男人活活的操射了。紧接着肚子深处也蔓延开一阵炙热，任豪退出来的时候，精液混着鲜血，滴落在地上。红艳的穴肉开合着，似乎不舍得夹紧，夏之光还在高潮的余韵中难以脱离，又一根滚烫的性器，插进了他的体内。  
“不要……啊……不要……”  
性器一进入就开始快速的抽插起来，高潮过后的内壁敏感的不行，夏之光几乎是抓狂的直起身子，铁链子被拽的叮铃啷当的响，他尽力的回头发现这么恶劣的人是焉栩嘉，他刚想骂上几句，焉栩嘉就拽着他的头发，逼迫他仰头挨操。  
“臭小子，他是第一次呢，玩坏了我再跟你算账。”  
“呵，我憋了这么久了，不就激烈点儿吗？”  
焉栩嘉松开夏之光的头发，对方像搁浅的鱼儿一样喘息着，张颜齐的提醒的确有用，焉栩嘉的动作慢了下来，另外，有人松开了他吊在上面的手臂，夏之光一脱力便被焉栩嘉压倒在地上，顾不上膝盖的疼痛，性器进入更深的地方，他绝望的尖叫出声。  
“何洛洛你有毛病？”  
“操，老子等不及了不行吗？”  
“呵，要一起来吗？”  
夏之光瞳孔汇聚，转过头对着焉栩嘉摇着脑袋，对方坏笑一声说道对虐猫不感兴趣，不会双龙的，玩残了就没意思了。大概是怕药物失效夏之光反抗，张颜齐拿来手铐把夏之光的手铐在背后。何洛洛捧起夏之光的脸像刚刚任豪那样玩弄起夏之光的舌头，看着他眼角发红，挂着泪珠的睫羽微微扇动，露出了挑衅般的微笑。那平时总摆着一副不食人间烟火的清冷脸庞变得一塌糊涂，乖顺的像小宠物一样，让何洛洛肆意玩弄他的口腔。  
焉栩嘉的冲撞不同于任豪，少年火气旺的抽送凌乱没有章法，夏之光被操的浑身发软，焉栩嘉坏心眼的在他敏感点周围徘徊，激起他一次又一次的小高潮。何洛洛玩弄着他的口腔让他缺氧，也是这种缺氧的窒息感，让他觉得这粗暴的性爱带来了更猛烈的快感。  
何洛洛迫不及待的拽下自己的裤子，那硕大的性器就弹出来打在夏之光的脸上。没想到这张稚嫩的脸会有如此粗长的性器，夏之光立刻挣扎起来，身后的焉栩嘉却像打桩机一样钉住他，让他无处可逃。  
性器插入他狭小的口腔，他本来嘴就小，被这么一插腮帮鼓起，看起来色情糜烂又楚楚可怜。何洛洛浅浅的插了几下发现夏之光的嘴实在是太小了，跟焉栩嘉使了个眼色，夏之光便被抱起，世界翻天覆地的变化着。  
他被焉栩嘉托起面对着面，身体缓缓的向后仰着，他的腰很软，保持这种类似下腰的姿势不算困难，紧接着何洛洛让他保持仰头的姿势又把性器操了进去，口腔与咽喉连成一线，就这么毫无防备的，夏之光把何洛洛的性器全部含入。  
巨大的痛苦让他绝望，他的小腿不停地摆动着，焉栩嘉和何洛洛同时开始操动，他有种被挂在火架上烤的错觉。他大哭起来，哭声却被口腔里的性器堵住，发出类似动物悲鸣的惨叫，浑身上下无一处不再挣扎，可不断吞咽的咽喉和不断缩紧的后穴，都给两个坏心眼的少年构造了无与伦比的欢乐乡。  
“还是年轻人会玩。”  
旁边张颜齐和任豪看着，一个劲的坏笑，还去掐弄夏之光的乳尖，任豪不知从哪搞来了一对乳夹，带着铃铛，夏之光顾不上疼，只感觉胸口一阵酸麻，铃铛声四起，众人大笑起来，他羞耻的恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
他越难受就越扭的欢，越扭的欢那铃铛就越响的欢，何洛洛和焉栩嘉就会更使劲的操他，精神开始崩溃，身体逐渐开始享受，理智丧失，陷入漫长而漆黑的快欲黑河。  
两人同时在他体内发泄出来，夏之光也弓着腰射出稀薄的精液。他瘫倒在地上，口腔里的白色浓精来不及咽下，后面的精液开始流出。世界变得昏暗起来，他眼神失焦昏了过去，试图用沉睡来躲避这暗无天日的性爱。

****  
下一次醒来，夏之光浑身变得滚烫。  
他好像发烧了，分不清时间，自己也是爬在床上的，手脚都没被束缚。  
他想支起身子来，大脑却烧的无法思考，可在他看到张颜齐坐在他床头的那一瞬间，他还是像兔子看到天敌那样坐了起来。  
“你不知道我等了你多久，操睡着的人太没意思了，像奸尸。”  
张颜齐掐着他的下巴说着，夏之光慌乱的想逃跑，身后却撞上了什么，是任豪，把他环抱起来，分开了他的双腿。  
又是铃铛的声音？  
夏之光低头一看，自己的性器被捆上了皮质的贞操锁，上面还挂着小铃铛，他一动就叮铃叮铃的响。脖子上也绑上了项圈，那乳夹还在，乳尖早已红的快滴血，这般羞耻的姿态就这么赤裸的暴露在男人面前。  
他下意识的想躲，可任豪的力气却大的吓人，张颜齐也释放出他那野兽一般挺立着的性器，夏之光面露恐慌，摇着头说不要。铃铛叮当的响着，张颜齐握着他的膝盖窝挺了进去，发烧的内壁滚烫的像开水一样，只是动了几下，就分泌出炙热的淫液，浇的张颜齐眯起眼睛，压着夏之光的腿猛烈的动了来。  
夏之光仰头靠在任豪的肩膀上哭着，像小猫撒娇一般，发烧后他有点意识模糊，任豪抚摸着他滚烫额头安慰他，给他一种莫名的安全感。他缠着任豪索吻，说自己疼，还拿小手去碰铃铛，这般可爱的模样让两个罪魁祸首浑身滚烫，体内的性器也胀大了几圈。  
“来，也给我亲亲，怪可爱的。”  
“天生淫骨啊，早知道就早点吃了。”  
两个年长的男人上下其手的玩弄着这具炙热的身体，动作相比之前温柔了一些，似乎是想看清夏之光羞涩的小表情。铃铛声在房间里翻滚着，坏心眼的任豪时不时会拨弄几下夏之光乳尖的小铃铛，看他在自己怀里战栗哆嗦，用小手去抓他的手臂，眼泪汪汪的摇头呜咽，又被张颜齐突如其来的顶撞刺激的喘息不止，淫液直流，  
“啊…想射……”  
“你射太多次了，小家伙，稍微忍忍吧。”  
“嗯嗯…不要…要射……让我射……”  
张颜齐突然有了新点子，他并没有帮夏之光解开束缚，而是直接握住了那憋的发红的性器，开始上下撸动起来，夏之光瞬间浑身紧绷，挥舞着双手想把张颜齐推开，可那软绵绵的胳膊并起不来什么作用，他就这样，没射出来却高潮了。  
这次的高潮不同于刚才的那几次，更加猛烈更加刺激，他仰着头不断痉挛，一只手拽着张颜齐的手臂，一只手拦着任豪的脖子。两个男人把他夹在中间，都面带着淫荡的笑容，看着怀里的美人哭喊求饶，体内像失禁一般分泌着淫液，把他们的西裤都弄湿弄脏，铃铛声也剧烈的响着。  
“乖，叫声主人，下次就让你射。”  
高潮结束，夏之光哆嗦的瘫软在两人怀里，眼眶里满是泪水，抿着嘴唇一个劲的摇头。任豪看他不听话，又加了一根手指进了夏之光的体内，酸胀感让他像被人掐住后颈肉的小傻猫，难耐的扭动着，支支吾吾的喊着不要。  
“叫主人。”  
张颜齐又重复了一次，夏之光才哆哆嗦嗦的叫出来，任豪替他松开束缚，伴随着张颜齐快速的顶弄，他又不争气的高潮了，射了个痛快，咿呀乱叫着，好像自己真的是男人们的宠物，正在被疼爱一般，欲仙欲死的高潮了。  
“哇，这么乖，刚我们操他的时候还三贞五烈的。”  
“你俩混小子不懂得疼人，毛都没长齐。”  
洗完澡的何洛洛和焉栩嘉回到了房间，似乎又想跟床上已经脱力哭泣的小猫再来一次。任豪拦住了两个心里没数的少年，说夏之光已经发烧了，恐怕这么下去，要病好几天。  
“咱们有的时间，慢慢玩。”  
任豪捧起那眼神涣散的脸蛋，充满占有欲的亲吻着。

****  
那之后，夏之光总能在那群男人身下，叫的跟发春的小奶猫似的。  
昔日的清冷高傲被磨灭，男人们会玩弄他的身子，又在他快要高潮的时候握住他的后颈脖，掐住他的腰，搓揉他柔软的乳头，把滚烫的精液注入他的最深处。  
他们会给他穿开叉的旗袍，色情淫秽的吊带袜，把他的手反绑，在他体内塞上一根不粗不细不至于让他高潮的玩具，方便他们随时可以不扩张就进入他那无论操干多少次都紧致如初的身体。  
他们会给他喂催情剂，看他爬在男人腿间为人口交，巴掌大的小脸被戳的鼓起，泪眼汪汪的叫着主人，绑着铃铛的性器响个不停，等待着男人们进入他，狠狠地操干他。  
他们爱看他欲求不满，看他满眼春色。  
他们还会给他用各种玩具，看他在做饭的时候腿一软栽下去，因他们的坏心眼而一键高潮，又担心他会被玩坏，把他抱回屋子里，在那天鹅绒柔软的床垫上，一次又一次的进入他，贯穿他。  
夏之光是他们宠物，也是珍宝。  
是属于四个男人无可言说的秘密。


End file.
